metro_goldwyn_mayer_cartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Posse Cat
Posse Cat is a 1954 Tom and Jerry cartoon directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Plot Tom is sleeping lazily in a ranch kitchen, while Jerry throws a rope at a sausage to it from the cook. The cook is very angry with Tom for his laziness and refuses to give him his meal of a turkey leg and mashed potatoes in gravy until he gets rid of Jerry, chasing the cat out by shooting at him with his revolver. Tom paints his finger brown to disguise it as a sausage and coerce Jerry into lassoing it. After pulling Tom through the mouse hole, Jerry retreats, with Tom chasing. Tom catches Jerry, but a rake strikes and rings the triangle calling for Tom's dinner, so Tom drops Jerry and runs to the cook with a plate, knife and fork in hands, only to be shot away again by the cook, who warns "I said no dinner 'till you catch that mouse!" Tom then tries to lasso Jerry, but accidentally lassos the turkey, along with the cook, who snatches the turkey back and shoots Tom away once more. Later, as the cook is taking a nap, Tom lays a cheese trap for Jerry at his mousehole, but Jerry, outside, walks in and puts two pieces of bread between the sleeping cook's hand and rings the triangle, causing Tom to accidentally bite the cook's hand and be shot out again. After reaching safety, Tom takes a drink of water only to find it leaking out from holes in his body, no doubt caused by the cook's bullets, much to his annoyance. Tom then sees Jerry taking a baguette and gives chase, causing Jerry to place the baguette into a bull's tail. Tom then spies the baguette and bites it, causing the bull to charge Tom into the wall of the shack. As Tom charges at Jerry, Jerry stops him and presents him a contract; Jerry will allow Tom to capture him and earn the meal, as long as the cat shares it with the mouse. Tom agrees and the two shake hands. Jerry allows Tom to shoot at him and earn the meal from the delighted cook, but Tom goes to eat it on his own, causing Jerry to remind him about the contract. Tom responds by shooting the contract as if to say, "No way!", causing Jerry to throw Tom's meal onto his face. Tom chases Jerry with a red hot branding iron and is about to brand him in the rear with it when Jerry opens the door, which makes Tom continue running and he accidentally brands the cook in the rear instead. Angry, the cook chases Tom out with his revolvers, while Jerry, eating a turkey leg, watches as the cook chases Tom into the sunset. Availability *LaserDisc - The Art of Tom and Jerry Vol. 2, Disc One, Side One (MGM) *DVD - Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 5 (Warner Bros.) *DVD - Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection: Volume 3, Disc One (Warner Bros.) Notes *It is seen as the sequel or successor to 1950's "Texas Tom", which is often considered one of the more popular Tom and Jerry shorts, though it was not nominated or considered for an Academy Award that year. References Category:1954 Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Cartoons directed by William Hanna Category:Cartoons directed by Joseph Barbara Category:Cartoons animated by Irven Spence Category:Cartoons animated by Ed Barge Category:Cartoons animated by Kenneth Muse Category:Cartoons animated by Ray Patterson Category:Cartoons produced by Fred Quimby Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Robert Gentle Category:Cartoons with music by Scott Bradley Category:Cartoons with voices by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with voices by William Hanna Category:Cartoons with camera by Jack Stevens Category:Cartoons with film editing by Jim Faris Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Jim Faris